Whitney Anderson
'History ' Along with the other original wolfpack members, Whitney fought against the evil Shadow bloods when she turned 12. They fell back to a small village in the woods, where Whitney grew her love for plants. She discovered her powers not long after, like the rest of her friends. Caleb and Jack grew in strength wihle she grew in her plant and flower ability. Soon, she was very powerful. One day she found a large forest called the Evergreen Forest, and swore to protect it as it's guardian. However, soon after, the Shadow Bloods burned her forest to the ground and if it and she almost died from being tied to the forest mentally through her powers. While laying helplessly alone on the forest floor, the energy of the Evergreen forest did everything in their last small powers to heal her. She became forever indebted to them because they saved her life. She slowly regianed health, and became even stronger because of this. After the Council Palace was completely finished, Whitney promised she would come to the palace during the fall and winter, when her forest was 'sleeping'. During the spring and summer, she resides in the Evergreen Forest, forever tied to it. Her passion for flowers grew, and she rose up with Caleb and Jack, becoming not only a Wolf Pack Council Member (the highest honor) but Queen of all the Forests. 'Powers/Abilities' Plant Manupulation - Whitney is currently the strongest and only plant, vines, flowers, and grass manipulator in the world. She is in charge of all the forests, and can communicate with the trees and plants. She can twist the trees like slippery snakes, move the grass, make the forest greener, use the flowers and plants to attack enemies, and heal herself and other with the forest's aura. Whitney's hair - a witch from the Shadow Bloods once cursed her hair, and no one has been able to change it sense. It sometimes will turn fiery red when she is sad, worried, or fearful and she will become weak in power. 'Appearance ' Whitney has smooth light skin and a natural beauty. She has very, very long, curly black hair that turns red when she's worried, fearful, or sad. She doesn't wear any make up but sometimes wears it for formal council meetings. She always wears a casual leaf dress and barefeet all the time. For formal council meetings, she wears a glimmering green velvet dress with golden trim, her hair in a high ponytail, and a green jeweled crown shaped like leaves. Her overall appearance is very laid back, natural, and earthy. 'Personality' Whitney has been described as a "Hippie, Nature lover, and Laid back girl". She loves plants and will do anything to protect her Evergreen forest, even if it means risking herl ife for them, as they risked their life for her. She likes her fellow council members alot and is good friends with all of them. She is very kind, mature and motherly like, but also a bit childish and crazy at times. She is nice and welcoming to all the new pups. Whitneyupclose.jpg|A very scared Whitney eating grapes for comfort Whit.png|Whitney with red hair and a green silk kimmono CHB.jpg|The Evergreen Forest, her partial home and prized possession Jack.jpg|Her friend and fellow council member, Jack Caleb.jpg|Her friend and fellow Council member, Caleb Magical-Forest-Sena-Chile-e1336271653192.jpg|Her garden in the Evergreen Forest